


So, It's Come To This

by Sculderfan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sculderfan/pseuds/Sculderfan
Summary: Mulder is held captive. Will he survive?
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	So, It's Come To This

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble from the recesses of my mad brain. Mwaaahaahaa.
> 
> Again, I don't have any claim on the X-Files or any of its characters. They're just too much fun to play with. I just hope Chris Carter lets me.

Mulder sat very still, not daring to move. His arms were getting stiff, his back was screaming and he couldn't feel his butt. Momentarily, his captor turned away to pull out yet another item and screamed when the sound of crunched gravel from a car's approach was heard.

His first thought was relief, then gratitude at his impending rescue. 

Steps approached the front door, that one step on the front porch creaking in alarm as it had been wont to do lately. He looked up to meet the eyes of his savior standing in shocked silence.

"So, it's come to this." Scully said, her blue eyes dancing with held in amusement. 

"What?" He said.

"Isn't he just too perfect for words?" A voice to her left piped up.

"That he is, Munchkin" Scully said picking up her daughter. "But what did we say about playing with Mommy's makeup?"

"You said not to waste it. I didn't. I made Daddy bootiful!" 

'Finally I can move!" thought Mulder as he unfolded his length from his daughter's miniature table and chairs with a groan. "Yes, aren't I 'bootiful'?"

"You're certainly something", Scully said, her giggles finally creeping out. "Here look". She said handing him the hand mirror she spied under the mess that had been her eyeshadow palette a few hours before.

Mulder took the mirror and looked at himself. Turning his head, he perused his diminutive daughter's handiwork. He touched the row of pink, yellow and green plastic butterfly barrettes in his hair. He looked up from the glass and into two sets of identical blue eyes. 

"Hmm, maybe next time, a little more purple?"


End file.
